Markel Marsch
Markel Marsch is a character on Plagued who was created by Pent on January 29th, 2011. Personality Cautious, strong, perceptive and kind, Markel is infused with the innate desire to protect and defend. She is willing to go to somewhat extreme lengths to get a job done, so long as it does not compromise her single rule of ensuring that no innocents get in harm’s way. Though wary of people she does not know, Markel is willing to extend a welcoming hand, still having faith in the goodness of humanity despite the hell it is trapped in. Though not particularly religious, Markel acknowledges the circumstances of her species and will occasionally pray for no reason in particular, knowing that it is too late to ask for society to be completely restored. Markel is often religiously frustrated however, questioning the good forces of the world and why they do not offer humanity aid in a time when it desperately needs it. This frustration branches out into her physical actions, fueling her drive to kill as much of the supernatural as she can. Markel has neutral feelings toward vampyres, but she trusts little else; her determination to combat anything that threatens the last remnants of humanity is like her white whale, she will do anything to hunt and destroy it. History A former officer of the Fort York Police Department, Markel was on a late night patrol in the surrounding country of the city when the first signs of true danger began to arise. The virus had already been around for about a week, but the threat of getting sick was no excuse to skip out on her job. It was only then that people began to change. During her patrol, Markel mistook a wandering lesser for a violent drunk and attempted to wrestle them into her car, but upon dragging them into the light of her high beams she realized the truth. Forced to defend herself, Markel shot and killed the creature, and in trying to radio for assistance she received no reply. Now becoming increasingly worried, Markel began the long drive back into the city. It was there that she witnessed the first lessers taking to the streets, and joined the cause beside her fellow officers to try and get the situation under control. In the following weeks, however, it was clear that the effort was hopeless. As society came apart at the seams, Markel could only watch as the laws she had sworn to uphold crumbled down around her. It was 3 months in, holed up inside her now fortified home that Markel first received word of a place called Safe Haven. Knowing she would not last much longer at her apartment complex, Markel packed up her things and left in broad daylight, already knowing the first cardinal rule: fear the night. When she arrived, she was greeted by a large, fearful, yet organized group of people headed by some members of the military and even some of her former squad. Though grateful to see that some of her friends had made it through the worst of the carnage in one piece, it was clear that there was much work to be done. Over the course of the next few weeks, Markel, alongside other combat trained individuals, fought to secure the area surrounding the Safe Haven bunker and built up the location itself, fortifying it against attack and establishing a new kind of society. She also witnessed the rise of the first Guardians of Eden, and though mistrusting of the vampyres at first, Markel eventually learned to work with them. Everyone did. It was about a year and a half into the apocalypse that Markel began to sense the rising tensions within Safe Haven. Slowly her trust in the place began to melt, and fearing an eventual outburst, decided it would be best to leave. She spoke to some of her friends about the possibility of coming with her, but they refused, and their comments were all the same. Leaving would be suicide. Determined that she would be able to do more good outside of Safe Haven rather than holed up within its walls, Markel began the slow process of fixing up an old dirt bike with materials brought in from scavenger groups, knowing the vehicle would not be missed. Two weeks and a full tank of gas later, Markel left Safe Haven forever. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Active